


A Beautiful Release

by unos



Series: The Point in Between [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Consent, First Time, Frottage, M/M, giggly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unos/pseuds/unos
Summary: Yuzuru and Shoma and an escalation of physical intimacy.





	A Beautiful Release

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzu was a little bit _too_ happy at the Gala. I decided that means he got laid. 
> 
> Shoutout to [ Verit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit) for the beta!!
> 
> Title still from Sarah McLachlan's _In the Arms of an Angel_ because I like continuity and I like to think I'm funny.

Yuzu has placed his hand on Shoma’s thigh to stop it from bobbing up and down nervously. They have been trying not to touch more than usual, but Shoma thinks they may be failing rather epically. But he also can’t help it. As soon as Yuzu lifts his hand, Shoma’s leg starts tapping again. Yuzu’s hand moves to his knee, taps it a few times to the rhythm of the music playing.

Banquets are painful. There are too many tiny meals and long speeches and people with cameras and phones pointed in all directions. Shoma pulls his shoulders up and curls in a little further. At least the formal part of the night will end soon, and then people will drink and dance and he’ll be able to watch them and laugh at their antics. Yuzu’s hand leaves. Instead Javi, who has been quiet and smiling since they caught up with each other before leaving for dinner, puts his arm around Shoma’s shoulder and shakes him gently, uncurling him in the process.

There’s cake, another speech, then ice cream that tastes like sugary lemons. Shoma pulls a face and cringes, and Kana laughs at him from across the table, where she is nursing a glass of wine and talking, on and off, to the people checking in. Yuzu and Javi are off being social, taking selfies and getting involved in shenanigans.

Shoma should be doing the same, but he’s exhausted and full and feeling lazy. He watches Boyang grimacing cutely into his phone, Zijun giving him bunny ears, watches Javi hug people left and right, drawing them into conversations easily. Now and then he catches a glimpse of Yuzu talking animatedly, gesturing with his hands when his English fails him.

He catches Kana’s eye again and sees her smile at him, smiles back shyly. He didn’t want to be caught staring, but it’s ok. He isn’t going to talk about the changes that have taken place, but he doesn’t mind if people suspect.

When another waiter comes up to him, offering to fill up his glass with water once more, Shoma decides that he is going to try mingling. He gets pulled into a half-hug and a selfie almost immediately, knows that his smile will probably look pained in the picture, but there is nothing he can do about that. He makes his way over to team America, because he wants to tell Nathan congrats and maybe catch Jason, who he has talked to before.

But he never quite makes it, ambushed by Javi, who draws him into a warm, comforting hug and whispers “Hey, look at you!” before letting him go again. He stays next to Javi for a little, listening in on the rapid-fire conversation going on, before idling away again.

Yuzu catches him as he is walking away, clearly wanting to join in, and lets his hand run over Shoma’s back to his waist, until he cups his elbow in a casual caress. Their eyes meet for a split second. Shoma’s mouth goes dry, but Yuzu has already moved on, fitting himself into the circle Shoma had just been leaving.

Shoma ends up talking to Evgenia for a little, in the odd and funny mixture of English and Japanese that is their standard. She gushes about _Kimo no Na wa_ , and he gushes back. It turns out she watched it because he mentioned it in this interview, which makes him smile. He is suggesting some more films he’d liked recently, when he notices Evgenia look up and grin a second. Somebody grasps his arms and pulls him back into a half-hug. He recognizes Yuzu’s familiar shape and fond giggle immediately, and lets himself melt into the embrace for a second, laughs when Yuzu’s hands slide from his arms down to his wrists and pull his hands up into a fighting stance.

His back feels exposed when Yuzu moves to stand next to him, smiling at Evgenia, fitting seamlessly into their conversation. His wrist is still warm in Yuzu’s hand, though, and he leaves it there, and lets Yuzu draw him away what seems like only moments later.

Yuzu pulls him around a corner into a nook that Shoma hadn’t even noticed, and draws him into a proper hug.

“You ok?” he asks, and Shoma nods, smiles.

“I was talking quite nicely!” he can’t help but note.

Yuzu nods, his smile turning impish. “I was getting a bit jealous, really.”

Shoma laughs, reaches up to put a kiss on the corner of Yuzu’s mouth. Yuzu catches him there, kisses him back in what was maybe meant as a peck but doesn’t end up being one. His hand wanders to the back of Shoma’s head, thumb at the hinge of his jaw, and Shoma sinks back into that grip, lets himself melt into the heat of it. He wraps his arms around Yuzu’s neck and pulls him down a little more, so Shoma can stand more comfortably. Yuzu laughs, out of breath, which breaks the kiss.

“We need to find you a step to stand on,” he says, and Shoma gasps, mock-affronted, and leans back more firmly against Yuzu’s grasp on his waist and his neck while hanging on to his neck. He wants to make him stumble, trying to hold Shoma up, and he succeeds, but it also brings Yuzu even closer. Shoma feels heated, somehow, like his skin is a little too tight.

“I’ll stand a step above you someday,” Shoma laughs, once they are balanced again. He pushes back against Yuzu again, and wraps his arms around Yuzu’s waist as he laughs.

“I’m sure you will.” Yuzu answers, fond. Shoma smiles into his shoulder.

They decide to sneak back into the banquet a little while later, because someone will notice that they are gone sooner or later, and come looking. Shoma imagines Mihoko finding them like this, and blushes. She already throws him knowing glances whenever she catches him watching Yuzu. If she knew about the kissing she would gently rib him about it forever. And then she will tell coach Machida and Shoma would never know peace again. Yuzu looks at him, question clear in his face.

“I just realized that we cannot let my coaches know about this,” Shoma says. Yuzu frowns, nods, frowns again. Is shoulder curl in a little, his suit crumpling up around them.

“Would they not like it?” He asks. He has stopped smiling and walking, and is holding out a hand for Shoma to hold instead. Shoma takes it, because he can’t not.

“They would laugh at me for fifteen years,” he tells Yuzu, whose concern melts into relief. “And they would never stop making jokes.”

Yuzu laughs, swings their hands between them as they keep walking. “That’s not so bad. I thought I’d gotten you used to jokes by now!”

Shoma grins up at him. “Eeehhhh…”

He doesn’t ask Yuzu about Brian, because Shoma is entirely unsure of Yuzu’s coach. He likes Tracy, who is warm and has always been kind to him, but Brian Orser is intimidating. He looks at Shoma like he’s a riddle to be solved, and Shoma doesn’t like it. But Javi and Yuzu trust him implicitly, so he must be a good person. He isn’t sure how much Brian has inferred about Javi and Yuzu’s friendship from working with them so closely, about the romantic aspects of it, or whether they have ever talked about it with him, but it’s not really his place to ask.

They make it back to their seats unnoticed. Everybody has started dancing, the goofing off has reached another level as the alcohol levels are on the rise. They have exhibition practice early in the morning, so most of team Japan seems to be keeping it pretty calm and quiet, but everybody else is partying hard.

Javi catches up with them a little later, drawing Yuzu into a hug. He holds Yuzu’s face between his hands for a long moment after they part, pushes his hair into place where it had gotten messed up and pointing him in the direction of some official who had asked about him. He draws Shoma into a hug as well and presses a kiss onto the side of his forehead.

“You look happy,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Shoma can feel himself blush. He is happy about the dim lighting in the banquet hall, sure his flush has gotten progressively worse. Javi laughs, draws him back against his side.

“I’m glad,” he says, in Japanese rather than English. Shoma can hear Miki in his intonation, and it makes him smile.

“Thank you,” Shoma replied. “I hope you are, too?”

Javi nods. “This maybe isn’t the place for this talk, but yes. It’s a change, but it will be good.”

There is a flicker of something sad in his eyes, nostalgia, maybe. Shoma can’t tell for sure. Javi rarely lets himself be anything but pleasant and upbeat, and he doesn’t linger on it now. Instead he smiles at Shoma, and pushes him in the direction of the dance floor, where Evgenia seems to have started a dance-off. Shoma shakes his head frantically, tries to wrench himself from Javi’s hug.

Dance-offs are bad. Dancing is bad. Shoma has to work so hard on his artistry on ice because he is hopeless, just hopeless, at this kind of dancing, to music he doesn’t know, an unfamiliar beat that he can’t quite get into. Sometimes, when he can fully immerse himself in the music, he can almost forget himself and just dance the way people do here, but he just can’t-

Javi laughs at him and twists his hip in a circle, shakes his butt. He looks ridiculous and Shoma wants to find a dark hole in the ground to hide in when Javi attracts amused glances from around them.

“C’mon, Shoma. Get out of your head a little. Just move to the music. Let the music move you!”

Shoma tries, but every movement comes out wooden and awkward, because he can feel everyone’s attention, can feel them looking. Usually Javi is very good at putting him at easy, but his gentle joking, his arm around Shoma’s shoulder, aren’t helping here. He feels his smile freeze into something pained on his face.

Relief comes in the form of Nathan Chen, who swoops in and does a ridiculously cool shimmy, that distracts Javi enough to loosen his grip on Shoma’s shoulder. He moves away gingerly, expecting to be pulled back into the fray at any moment, but it never comes. He watches them as he makes his way to the borders of what the dancers have designated as the dance floor, as Nathan rolls his neck and lifts his hands to the sky, and Javi shakes his butt some more. They make it look so easy.

Ridiculous and silly, but easy.

He is almost back at his seat when Yuzu shows up again, catching Shoma around the waist and leaning in.

“You ok?” he asks.

Shoma nods, laughs it off. So what if he’s too awkward to dance. Yuzu drops a kiss to his cheek, that could probably be passed off as a failed attempt at a whisper. His lips are soft, and Shoma wants to keep them. But Yuzu heads off for the dance floor, already swaying to the beat. His suit bunches around his shoulders when he moves his arms, and his trousers look awful, but Yuzu is still gorgeous.

Shoma drinks some water, and then he actually talks to some sponsors who may have been wanting to catch his attention for a while, and even to one of the officials who are still around. He smiles politely, accepts their congratulations. He feels a little smug when he shifts out of the conversation with a few official looking cards and numbers to give to Mihoko.

The dancefloor has calmed down, as the majority of the party animals have moved on to actual party spots, or decided that practice times are too early to continue drinking. Shoma can feel himself drooping. Talking to so many people has sapped his concentration, so he sits back down at the abandoned table and curls up a little bit, watching people milling around. It’s nice.

A hand on his shoulder shakes him out of his thoughts. He’s talked to Mihoko a little bit before the banquet, but he hasn’t seen her much throughout, because she sat with the other coaches and he kept away from that corner mostly. She usually lets him just be for these kind of events, doesn’t force him to mingle or interact with anyone. He smiles at her and rummages in his pocket for the cards he’d collected.

“You did a lot of talking tonight, huh?” She asks him, eyebrow up. “That’s uncharacteristic, but I can’t say I’m not proud. I guess-“ She looks around, eyes catching on two familiar figures who are leaned together, talking in the corner. “I guess you found some good influences.”

Shoma can feel himself flushing a little, feeling caught out. She would usually never address something like this so directly, unless he did so first, but WTT seems to be the place for open conversations. He looks at her, looking at them, and waits.

“Just don’t get too distracted, ok?” Shoma nods.

“Ok.” She pauses, looks at him closely. He expects a reprimand, but she smiles instead. “I am going to go now. I will meet you at the rink tomorrow for exhibition practice. Go to sleep, soon, Shoma, don’t stay too long.”

She pats his knee and leaves. Shoma lets himself sit there for a little bit longer, thinking. He finds himself yawning rather a lot, crossing his arms on the table and leaning his chin on them to watch the others milling around.

Yuzu and Javi find him like this a little later. Javi runs a fond hand up his back to the nape of his neck, where he squeezes. Shoma can feel his muscles relax, groans. He can tell that the two of them are exchanging looks over his back, but he can’t make himself care. He’s been touched a lot more than usual over the past days, and he can’t find it in him to mind. He may in fact be getting a little addicted to it, to the casual touches as well as the intentional caresses.

“Let’s go, then.”

He is sandwiched between them on the way back, arms touching every now and then. Javi hugs him goodbye at the entrance, as his room is kind of in the opposite direction this time.

“No tradition?” Shoma asks, almost disappointed. He hadn’t expected it, not really, but started thinking about how nice it would be, on the way back.

Javi laughs, shakes his head. “That’s for bad days.” He throws Yuzu a look Javi can’t quite interpret. “I don’t think you have to worry about sleeping alone, though.”

Oh. Shoma looks at Yuzu, who is looking a little impish again, then back to Javi. Then at his shoes, which suddenly seem very interesting.

“I’ll see you guys at practice tomorrow.” Javi grins, and leaves them standing there to work this out by themselves.

The carpet is very interesting patterns. Yuzu’s shoes are very shiny. Shoma risks a glance at Yuzu’s face, and-

“Oh.”

“Do you want to come to my room again?” Shoma asks. He’s kind of thought that, after yesterday, and the day before, and today, that Yuzu must know that Shoma wants him there.

Yuzu meets his eyes, blushes. He’s rarely properly shy, but now that Shoma knows what to look for, he can see the insecurity. He reaches out and takes Yuzu’s hand. Yuzu nods.

They’ve been so casually easy with each other all day, but also very careful not to touch too much. Now, away from the bustle and the attention, it’s suddenly difficult to see where the lines are, between what they want to do and what they can do. The click of the hotel door is very loud. Shoma fidgets, hand starting to sweat in Yuzu’s. Anticipation is hell, he thinks.

“Will you just kiss me again?” Is what he ends up saying. He’s been brave so much, lately, nearly gutsy. Shoma has been getting what he wants a lot, and maybe he is getting to be addicted to that as much as he has been getting addicted to all the touching.

Yuzu kisses him, and all the awkwardness bleeds away. They are good at this, for all that they are new to each other. This is a part of this thing between them that Shoma perhaps understands the best. He just moves.

Kissing Yuzu feels like moving to a song he knows well: he just responds, like his head is calm for once, all self-doubt and hyperawareness of his surroundings shut off.

Yuzu’s hands are on his hips, on his arms, one buries in his hair and pulling his head back slightly so Yuzu can kiss him deeper. His teeth are gentle on Shoma’s lower lip, and he grasps Yuzu’s waist tighter, pulls him in closer. It changes the angle, breaks off the kiss and leaves them gasping.

Shoma’s skin feels warm, heat pooling low in his belly. He’s breathing hard, but so is Yuzu. At some point between saying goodbye to Javi and entering the room, Yuzu must have taken his jacket off. Shoma is thankful, because that means he can just pull his shirt up and get his hands on Yuzu’s naked waist. Yuzu squeaks.

They look at each other, and crack up. Shoma buries his giggles in Yuzu’s neck, and Yuzu bites Shoma’s shoulder. Shoma can feel him smile, skin soft under his fingers.

They pull back, a little.

“Maybe we should not rush.” Yuzu smiles. Shoma laughs.

“Yeah, that was.” He gestures, not sure of the word.

“Intense?” Yuzu asks, grins.

Shoma can feel himself blush. He’s not embarrassed for wanting, but maybe-

Yuzu leans in and kisses him softly, gently, just lips against lips before he draws back.

“It’s good. I want to do that more, but I don’t want this to be too fast.”

It breaks the odd tension that had been present between them before, lines redrawn at least a little. They end up taking their clothes off themselves, stripping to their underwear. It’s faster, and they are tired, and they have already decided that Yuzu is spending the night. There is an extra toothbrush in the bathroom that he had used this morning as well.

Yuzu has bruises in odd places, Shoma learns. There’s one high on his hip that is as big as Shoma’s thumb, perhaps. That’s the only new part to this, because it’s not like figure skating costumes actually hide much, and anyway, they have nothing to hide or feel embarrassed about. Shoma knows that Yuzu is lanky but that he is also made of wiry muscles all over. He’s seen him skate, he knows.

He still feels a little in awe. He fits his hand over the bruise, runs his thumb over it. His eyes catch on Yuzu’s belly button, his nipples, his shoulder, where he has a few tiny moles that are usually hidden by illusion mesh. Yuzu frames Shoma’s cheek in his hand and redirects his gaze up to his smile, leans in to kiss him again.

They fall into bed like that, kick the covers over them, trying to fit against each other. They end up kissing again, just because they can. Yuzu’s arm under Shoma’s head and Shoma’s hand low on Yuzu’s back, not quite daring to move further than that. They’ve been skin to skin before, but it felt different. The intimacy had been lovely, the warmth and the comfort and the trust of it. That’s still there, but there’s a current in the connection between them. Where before their kisses were gentle and exploring, they’ve turned deep and hot.

Shoma runs his teeth over Yuzu’s lower lip and feels him shudder. He wants to draw him tighter against his own body, wants to feel that again. His skin feels hot, the muscles in his stomach tighten. Yuzu’s leg slips between his as Yuzu leans up and over him a little, bringing their hips together. They break apart with a gasp. Yuzu looks at him, flush high on his cheeks, lips pink, and Shoma can’t help but groan, lean up again to kiss him. Yuzu moves back a little so Shoma can’t quite reach. It brings his hips down and he can feel Yuzu hard against him, so Shoma presses up, shifts so Yuzu can feel him, too.

He watches Yuzu’s eyes shut close, can feel the muscles in his back contract under his hand. Yuzu gasps, moves back more.

“Oh,” Shoma gasps and lets him go, moves his hands away and lies flat against the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Yuzu looks at him confused, leans back down to kiss him but careful not to let their hips touch.

“What? No, it’s-”

“I keep pushing, I’m sorry.”

Shoma feels the embarrassment burn in his cheeks. He wants to turn away, move them apart completely, but Yuzu is still framing him with his body.

“What.”

He looks at him, then, properly, and sees Yuzu biting his lip, looking conflicted.

“Shoma, you’re not pushing, I’m just.” Yuzu swallows, sits back, taking the duvet with him. “We said we’d go slower. I want to make sure you’re good.”

Shoma shivers. “Oh.” Now that he’s not covered by Yuzu or the comforter, there are goosebumps on his arms, his chest.

Yuzu looks at him, and sighs. He moves off him and lies down next to him instead, so the only places they touch are at the shoulder and hip. Yuzu is giving him space Shoma doesn’t want.

“But I want to?” Shoma says. “I thought. I thought I was doing something you didn’t like.”

Yuzu smiles, shakes his head. He moves in again, turns Shoma’s face with a finger to his chin, and kisses him.

“No, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Shoma kisses him back, careful not to make it too much, but Yuzu sighs, and moves in closer, deepens the kiss until Shoma is breathing hard again. He’s still kind of desperately hard.

“We really need to communicate this better.” Yuzu says, when they break apart.

Shoma fidgets, waits. When Yuzu doesn’t say anything, just looks at his face, he breaks.

“Can we just do this? I really want to.”

Yuzu laughs, shakes his head. “I noticed.”

Shoma blushes, though he knows that really, Yuzu is in the same situation. He felt it, before. He doesn’t really understand why Yuzu is stopping them, when they are both hard and gasping into each other’s mouths and so, so close.

He aches to reach out for him, again.

“So why are we stopping?” he asks instead.

“I don’t want you to regret anything. Everything has been happening too fast, and this just seems like... like we’re escalating, and I’m scared we aren’t on the same page.”

Shoma wants to look at him, but Yuzu is not meeting his eyes, clearly hesitant.

“Oh.” A warm feeling is spreading out in his chest. Yuzu cares so much, is trying so hard to make sure that Shoma is ok all the time, and he thinks _that_ will be a problem.

“I’m-“ he stumbles in his words, stops to think. He curls into the spaces where their bodies should touch, puts his head under Yuzu’s chin and his knees between Yuzu’s, just to get a little closer. It’s reassuring, when Yuzu just sighs and wraps his arms back around Shoma’s waist, so that he is entirely encompassed.

It reminds him a little of the night before, when they’d been lying like this when Shoma had initiated that first kiss. They are escalating, but it isn’t a problem. He doesn’t think it’s a problem if they both want to escalate.

Yuzu’s skin is warm, and his breath is slowly evening out as he relaxes, and Shoma feels himself relax in response.

“I think, if we both want to-“ he swallows, “have sex, now, then we should.”

He feels Yuzu breathe in, and waits to be shut down, but the reply doesn’t come. Instead, Yuzu just buries his face in Shoma’s neck and lets out a giggle.

Yeah, it’s awkward. They’re still halfways aroused, and maybe this is a talk they were supposed to have had, like, yesterday. But yesterday they were so giddy from just kissing, and they were so tired and they weren’t even thinking about this.

Today is today. Today gets to be different.

“But I think we should take it slow. And check in with each other,” Shoma continues, awkwardly.

“I’m glad you stopped us. But I’d also really like to keep kissing you-”

Yuzu replies by pressing his lips against Shoma’s pulse point, gently.

“And maybe see where that leads-”

Yuzu presses closer at that, slowly, and presses teeth against Shoma’s neck gently.

“But maybe don’t bite me,” Shoma presses out between a gasp and a groan.

Yuzu giggles again, rolls to his back.

When Shoma catches his eyes, after getting his breath back, they are fond, crinkled at the corners like Yuzu looks when he’s very happy. He leans in to bridge the distance rolling over has created between them, and kisses him, softly again.

Yuzu brings his arms up and slides one of them around Shoma’s neck, lets himself be pressed back into the sheets. Shoma lets himself get close again, lets himself deepen the kiss, take Yuzu’s lower lip between his teeth and worry at it until Yuzu gasps.

“Ok,” Yuzu whispers, hoarsely. “Ok, ok, let’s just-”

The hand that isn’t in Shoma’s hair ends up on Shoma’s hip, half on his ass, as he pushes Shoma to kneel up and swing his leg over Yuzu’s hips, to sit squarely on top of him. It lines them up perfectly, so Shoma can feel him, through his underwear. He can feel the heat in his gut returning with a vengeance, and he twitches against Yuzu, his thighs bracketing his hips.

Yuzu just stares up at him, eyes wide, and Shoma suddenly feels very shy. Yuzu’s hands are now both on his hips, his thumbs caressing the line where his underwear meets skin. Shoma feels his face get warm. His hands feel clumsy, like they have been separated from his body and he can only remote control them and he can’t quite figure out where to put them.

“You’re, oh,” Yuzu surges up, his stomach muscles standing out vividly, for a moment, and catches Shoma’s mouth, words still coming out that Shoma can’t understand because they’re said against his skin, and he is too busy feeling. Yuzu’s hips shift, and Shoma is pushed back a little, and it changes the angle of their bodies and they are caught there, in that moment, gasping against each other.

He buries his hands in Yuzu’s hair and kisses him back desperately, feels all the muscles in his body tense and release and thrusts down, unthinking. It’s sudden, and fast and for a moment, it’s like he feels everything and nothing, like he’s out of his body entirely.

He would be embarrassed, when he comes back down, if Yuzu wasn’t holding his face between his palms, looking at him like he’s just seen a miracle.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and kisses Shoma again. Shoma blushes at this, thinks that’s it’s funny that after everything else, he is turning shy again at a compliment. Yuzu’s hips are still moving slightly against his, and Shoma flushes again, fiercer, at the wetness of his come between them. His arms and legs feel heavy, his breath shallow. He feels like he died, like he’s jumped a thousand quads, bone-deep exhausted. He feels the aftershocks. He feels amazing.

“Ok?” he asks Yuzu. Checking in, like they promised. Yuzu smiles, pink and shiny from sweat. “Shouldn’t I ask you?”

He pushes Shoma back a little, tips him over so he is laying on his back, and leans over him to kiss him. Shoma giggles, a little, when Yuzu smiles at him, tries to hide his face with his hands, but Yuzu takes hold of his wrists and Shoma lets him hold them.

“Ok?” Yuzu asks.

Now that he is aware of it, Shoma can’t help but feel him hard against his hip. He presses up against it, purposeful, and Yuzu shudders against him.

“You don’t have to-” he starts, but Shoma just slides his leg between his, and thrusts up again. The pressure is a little uncomfortable where Yuzu’s hip presses into him, but he can feel Yuzu’s stomach muscles tighten, can feel him hold back and it feels good. He can still feel the current running through him, the tense feeling not quite gone. Aftershocks with every touch.

“Please,” he starts, against Yuzu’s cheek, his chin. “I want you to feel like this.”

And it’s like Yuzu just gives up, like he’s been holding on by a thread and lets himself fall now, because he hides his face in Shoma’s shoulder, teeth pressed against the skin there, and his arms tense into rigidness where he is holding himself up, and his hips thrust in tight circles against Shoma’s hip, once, twice, and then he comes with a gasp that is stifled against Shoma’s skin, and his arms give out.

Shoma lets himself feel Yuzu heavy on top of him, lets his eyes close. He presses a kiss to any part of Yuzu he can reach, and can feel Yuzu smile against his neck, can feel him adjust and then just. Rest.

When he wakes up, sticky and kind of gross, the next morning, Shoma feels exhausted.

He looks at Yuzu, still sleeping next to him, and thinks, yes. Worth it.

It’s also worth the rest of the day, which he spends kind of bashful because Yuzu is trying to behave like normal and ends up failing rather a lot. If he bites his lip while leaning back into a cantilever, just to catch Yuzu’s eyes afterwards, just to tease him back a little, nobody else will know.

Nobody except for Javi, and Javi’s waggling eyebrows, because Yuzu spends the day smiling brightly and so energized one could think he was high.

“High on loooove,” Javi laughs, pulling Yuzu in for a hug, winking at Shoma over his shoulder.

Later, Shoma watches Yuzu run through the Swan, then the step sequence of his short program. He’s beautiful, and he looks so happy, he looks like he’s won again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is locked to unregistered users, because I don't quite feel comfortable with the possibility of someone sharing RPF porn with the uninitiated.  
> (Pls, do encourage people to join the AO3, friends. It's a good, safe place and Invites cost nothing. Tell them I miss them in the comment section!!)


End file.
